Talk:Rail gun
Please lock it... I'm getting irritated with having to debate with Anon 70 about this. I really need this to end. Please, just lock it. Weedle McHairybug 20:02, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Fine, if you aren't going to lock it, then at least settle the debate in regards to the whole issue. I tried constantly to explain how it is implied that the device was able to allow her to utilize the railgun efficiently, due to the bugs that make it so likely to accidentally discharge and injure or even kill the wielder that it was even stated in evaluations that it is unacceptable as a field weapon. I tried explaining that due to the fact that she was constantly using it and never backfired on her even once, but anon 70 doesn't seem to think that. He thinks it's literally because she is "lucky", even though the only way that the literal definition of "luck" would work is if she did have it discharge against her just as much as, if not slightly less than, if it didn't discharge at all. The cutscenes showing Fortune, as well as the battle with her, did not have the weapon backfire on her at all. In fact, the same word "luck" was even used with her overall ability of bullets evading her. The mere fact that that term was used specifically to her ability countless times makes it pretty apparent that it is in reference to her ability to dodge bullets. If someone, anyone can settle our debate, feel free to do so. Weedle McHairybug 19:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Solid Snake and Crying Wolf didn't have problems operating the weapon (stated in-game to be the same model), so maybe the prototype wasn't that buggy afterall. --Bluerock 20:11, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :::So why did they act as though it was that buggy? Why did they even bother stating it? Weedle McHairybug 20:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thay said it had a "high risk" of accidental discharge; not that it would always do so if it was ever operated. And they could simply have been feeding Raiden's expectations of Fortune being supernaturally gifted. Therefore, it would be presumptious to state that it was a result of her electromagnetic device. --Bluerock 20:43, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fine, I won't add it in then, in fact, I'll even delete it. It really doesn't make sense either way, as they already fed him more than enough by even iplanting the device on her in the first place. Trying to give her a Rail Gun and then claiming it was a flawed prototype would just be overdoing it. I hope MGS4 gave an explaination for this inconsistency in an optional Mk II call, because it makes no sense at all. And when I thought of a "high chance", I thought of it as like losing the lotto, which is probably 9,900/10,000, meaning not quite 100%, but its close enough to it, since that's how people have usually used "high chance" in conversation. Weedle McHairybug 20:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it wouldn't be the first time Kojima gave a poor explanation. Perhaps the simplest explanation is that she was very proficient with the weapon, so the possibilty of an accidental discharge wouldn't have been a problem for her. --Bluerock 20:58, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you Bluerock. For once we agree on something. It's a miracle. -- 21:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep. I was mistaken apparently. I accept my mistake, but that doesn't mean I'm not irritated at how badly done the whole thing involving the Rail Gun thing is in the games. Weedle McHairybug 21:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think the intention was not the the railgun has a risk of accidental discharge but that it suffers from runaway fire; this is where, for whatever reason, a weapon won't stop firing when the trigger is released and keeps cycling until it either runs out of ammunition or something breaks. The talk about the inner rail not releasing (that'd be the part that extends from the front of the gun) implies that the gun stays in the "charge" state after firing, and the problem with the "plasma" (which is the thing the rail actually accelerates) means the gun would be fully ready to fire; this would mean that when the mechanism cycled a new round into the chamber, it would immediately be fired. Sure enough, in MGS2, Fortune fires multi-round rapid bursts from the gun that neither Crying Wolf nor Snake are able to duplicate with the gun in 4''. Her "luck" seems to be what lets her control the duration of these bursts of fire (the rail "luckily" disengages correctly on the final shot), rather than totally stopping the gun from malfing; presumably, if anyone else was using it the result would be firing until it was empty or broken; this matches Raiden saying the weapon is "uncontrollable," which you wouldn't really say of a gun that was just prone to firing odd shots when you didn't want it to. One guesses this was fixed while they were adapting it to be mounted on Crying Wolf's armour, probably by using a mechanism similar to a transfer bar in a revolver that physically prevents contact between the offending parts of the gun any time the trigger is released, or by altering how the weapon charges; there was never any sign that Fortune was firing her gun at anything less than full power, which suggests the charge-up in ''4 might be due to a severely neutered capacitor bank and generator that only retains enough power for a single shot at a time. Evil Tim 06:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) MGS4 usage Just to throw an idea out there, I thought that the buggs mentioned in MGS2 would have been fixed in the five years between. This would have allowed Snake and Wolf to use it wothout worry of misfire. Also, old flintlock rifles have a decent chance for misfire; just a thought. :The Tanegashima is a matchlock, not a flintlock. :P Evil Tim 06:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC)